My First Story
by Deagolt
Summary: Pretty much my first story, maybe ill right more?


Me and my friend Angel have always got into trouble when we were young, now, we are teenagers

Things were different, our parents let us walk on the streets alone, even have girlfriends

"Hey Joseph! Lets go see whats inside that school! Haha!" Angel said

I stare at him in confusion "Isn't that school shut down?"

Was a joke? Or was he testing my courage?

Angel slapped my back

"Whats wrong? Ya scared?" He said

"Never! Lets do it! Haha!" I say as if I wasn't scared

We walk for a while as we get near the entrance of the school, obviously it was shutdown. The doors had chains, the windows had boards...and no light

Angel tried to break open the lock with wirecutters from his backpack

"And...why did you bring wire cutters?" I said

Angel rolled his eyes

"How else are we gonna get in? Stupid..."

As he kept attempting to cut the lock, eventually after a while...he did,and im suprised he didnt even give up

"So...ladies first!" He said

He held out his hand towards the door handle

"Jackass! Im a guy, plus! Im totally not scared! Ha!" I said with a hint of disbelief

Anyway, we open the door, all I focus on is the...horrid smell The smell...like something is dying or rotting

Me and Angel both cough

"Oh damn! This shit smells!" Angel shouts

I still cough and then I wipe my eyes

"Oh damn! This smells like somethings dying..." I said worried

Angel just stands looking into the dark heavily breathing

He puts his hands on his hips

"Well! We might as well go inside!" He said with courage

"O-okay..."

We walk inside, the horrid smell still there...but much stronger than when we opened the door

"Hey! Lets go over there!" Angel said

He points to the left, all there was is darkness

Angel turns on his iPod's flashlight on, we then started walking

All we saw...was rusty lockers, torn up tiles, and papers everywhere

Why were we here? What was at the end of the hallway? Is all I was thinking

We kept walking in the hallway door glass shards on the ground...covered in...blood?

We stopped and looks horrified, Angel jaw dropped

"I-Is that blood? Or is it a joke?" I said fearful

"Its probobly a joke! Haha!" He said with courage...again

Was he even scared? Did he fear what if it was blood? Was there something dangerous in this school?

We walked more, the winding maze of concrete seeming like it was eternal, the smell...grew stronger

What is this place? Why are we here? This, I all forgot, All I thought was: "Whats next?" or "Lets go here."

We seemed to walk forever, almost like we lived our entire lives there, soon...Angels iPod ran out of battery

"Shit! Its dead." Angel said with anger

"What next? I left my phone at home." I said worried

"Lets just follow what little light we have" Angel said calmly

The moon...is what he ment, it was still pretty dark

We kept walking soon, a hallway had flickering lights soon appeared but something was off...was it the lockers?

No, it was scratch marks on the tile

"Uh...I feel uncomfortable walking there..." I said with fear

"Ugh! Theres nothing bad over there! See!?"

He walks down and reaches the edge of the light

A few seconds pass

"A-Angel?" I call

No response

What happened? Was he playing a trick?

More seconds pass, maybe even a minute

I start to walk into the light, just standing there

I stand for a few seconds

"Angel? Stop playing around!" I say irritated

Still...no response

But somethings off...I feel something...a breath over my shoulder?

I turn around, nothing there

Was I imagining things? Or was it Angel?

I turn my head, nothing there, even the breath was gone

I walk continuously down the hallway

With no light, I kept walking, this time, I see a figure, it looked like a machine...but also...a dog?

The dog vanished

Was I imagining things? I doubted my thoughts and continued walking

I found the front office

As I open the office door, it didnt have the horrid smell...thats a plus

I walk inside and look around the desks and offices

Theres something that made my hopes up, a phone

I picked it up and dialed "911"

"Hello "911" whats your emergency?" A womans voice said

"Uh...Im at the abandoned school...my friend disappeared and I cant find him! Also...theres this thing...more of a "It" that was in the hallway"

"Describe the thing." The woman said

"Well, it looked like a do-"

Screams filled the room as barking did

"Are you ok sir?!" The woman yelled

The phone call ended


End file.
